


I know you feel what I feel~

by NiKaTaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, Malec, just a little something, no smut - its too early for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKaTaru/pseuds/NiKaTaru
Summary: Valak~ remember the demon that had Clary's memorythe one that they had to kill bc Alec's fear messed it updid you ever wonder why they don't summon him again?Isn't it that greater demons go back to hell instead of dying?So here is the reason why they never got back Clary's memoriesor in other words said~ a little bit of Malec before Malecplaced around 1x04





	I know you feel what I feel~

He was drowned and exhausted. Everybody had headed home already, but at least he had got one thing out off the messed up summoning of Valak. Flipping the paper with Alec's phone number he got from Isabelle into his pocket, he walked through the bedroom to get a hot bath. In the middle of the room he froze. He had the odd feeling something wasn’t right. Turning back he was even more surprised when he uncovered what the different in his bedroom was.  
"Alec?" he said still in disbelieve.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the Shadowhunter who just stood there in the corner of the room like a statue turned against the wall. The Shadowhunter said nothing. Magnus sighed and put a smile on his lips when he strolled over to him.  
"Alec, what are you doing in my bedroom." he whispered in a darker voice into his ear clearly teasing the handsome man. The Shadowhunter nearly jumped and turned instantly.  
"I uhm ... I didn't want to ... I wouldn't want to imply... I ... I should go."  
And with these words he tried to head out. Magnus ran after him and into his way.  
"Wait. It’s okay, I hadn't want to scare you."  
"I am not afraid of you."  
"Uh~ I hoped you are not. I mean, how would that..." Magnus stopped himself when he saw Alec's view getting nervous again.  
"Look. It is okay if you like to hide here for a while."  
"It ... it is?"  
"Sure. May my home be your home."  
Alec looked aside but this sweet smile again appeared on his lips.  
"I like this."  
"What?"  
Magnus smiled back now and gave him a soft wink.  
"Your smile."  
Alec blushed a bit, but turned immediately.  
"Maybe we should just sit down and talk."  
"I don't want to talk."  
"We can also just sit here."  
Alec looked around and set himself down on the couch. He didn't know what to do but he couldn't go back to the Institute. He just didn't know how to look Jace, his Parabatai, in the eyes, now since he knew his secret.  
Magnus sat himself at the edge of the table inspecting him. Conjuring a cup of tea for both of them he gave one to Alec. Alec blinked up and took the tea still silently.  
"It's okay; you know that, don't you?"  
"It's not, he is my Parabatai."  
"That is not what I meant. It is okay that you have these feelings for a man."  
"I don't."  
"I'm not blind."  
Alec let his shoulders sink down.  
"Neither are the others. That's why I can't go back."  
"He won't be mad at you."  
"You can't know that."  
"Maybe you should just talk to him. I don't think he would be angry."  
"You don't know Jace."  
Magnus sent him a soft smile.  
"That is true. But I wouldn't be. I would be happy."  
Alec looked up from his tea cup and searched for the lie in Magnus words. There was none.  
Taking another nip he stayed silent, hiding his soft touched smile behind the teacup.  
"But I did mess it up. The whole mission. Because I let distract myself by feelings I uhm don't even have. I mean... It's my fault." Alec gulped when he realized it and stood up immediately nearly spilling the tea with it.  
"Clary didn't get back her memories and Jace nearly got killed. And that is all my fault."  
The Warlock could see how much it ate him up.  
"So what." Magnus shrugged his shoulders and stood up too. Taking both cups he placed them at the table.  
"We can try it again."  
Alec looked perplex to this.  
"You said her memories would be lost forever."  
"You know demons only go back to their dimension. They are not dead. But I'm exhausted and y'all wouldn't be able to afford another summoning."  
"Then it is not an option."  
"It is...under one condition. If you stop hiding your feelings and I don’t mean that you should go out there and jump on every man. Just talk to Jace and then I'll do the second summoning tomorrow, pro bono."  
Alec skeptical looked to him. He thought about it, than he sighed and nodded.  
"Then..." Magnus said taking the cups. "To a relaxing and energy restoring evening."  
They drank up and Alec went to the door shortly after. He would talk to Jace and tell Magnus after it. Suddenly he stopped and looked back to the Warlock. Maybe he could help him to restore his energy. Thinking about the possibilities while Magnus already had gone to the kitchen, he shook his head. Then he left. He liked this Warlock, more than he would admit.

 

The next day Alec had spoken with Jace. Sure it might not have been the talk Magnus had meant but the deal was to talk to Jace, nothing more, wasn’t it? And since his Parabatai didn't saw it that way, why should he have to risk anything. Especially the chance to see Magnus again. For sure it was only an excuse but the Warlock was truly magical and he just loved to be with him. He didn't really know why or what it all could mean, but he loved to get confused by him. When his feelings started to spin in his head and he couldn't think straight. But especial he loved that Magnus let him smile. When Alec arrived at Magnus apartment he already had a smile on his lips.  
"Alec?" The Warlock said in surprise, since he hadn't expected the Shadowhunter to be here or even to see him again so soon.  
"The others are on their way. I thought I help preparing everything, since I messed it up yesterday. Is uhm ... your energy ... is it restored?" he mumbled and becoming insecure a bit.  
"Yes I'm fine, thank you for caring. Uhm... why don't you come in."  
He made space for Alec and closed the door behind him.  
"I still haven't cleaned up by now to be honest. But the only other thing we need to do despite that is Clary’s part. She has to draw parts of the Pentagram again." Magnus told him while he followed the Shadowhunter to his living room. A little lost the handsome man stood in the room now and seemed to wait for further orders.  
"I can clean it up magical so we also can use the time to chat, if you like."  
"No. I'm here to help not to talk."  
Alec said rushed and clear, even that he would have loved to sit down and listen to the Warlock.  
"Fine." Magnus conjured cleaning supplies and gave them to Alec.  
"Start if you like. I will use the chance to enjoy the view."  
Alec looked skeptic and didn't seem to understand him, but he walked over to the summoning room and started to clean it up. Magnus had followed him and watched him with a soft look in his eyes.  
"So was it the first time that you summoned a demon?" Magnus could have given himself a slap on the back of his head for the question, but he didn't know any better way to start a conversation with a Shadowhunter. At least none, that didn't include his past with the Herondale family or Alec's ancestors.  
"Shadowhunters don't summon demons usually." Alec answered emphatically.  
"You are right. It was a stupid question. So what do you do usually, besides hunting my kind?" he mumbled the last sentence but Alec still heard it.  
"We don't hunt Warlocks. We hunt demons. We protect Downworlders as long as they play by the law."  
"Oh right the law."  
"You say that as if it doesn't matter."  
Magnus sighed. "You are right. It is good that you think that way. Not every Shadowhunter I met in my over 800 years think it is their duty to protect us. There were times we were hunted for sports."  
Alec stood up from cleaning the flood abruptly and for a short moment Magnus thought the Shadowhunter would spit on him and leave.  
"That is not right. Shadowhunter shouldn't do that. I'm sorry you had to go through this. But we are not like that anymore. We see Valentine as a thread just as much as you do. He is not what we stay for. What he and the Shadowhunters you talked about did is wrong."  
Magnus lay his head skew and smiled.  
"I like that." he just said in a soft voice. Alec turned away abruptly but the Warlock still had seen the smile on his lips.  
"You know what, Alec. Maybe we should... I mean after the summoning and all ... maybe we could go..."

The buzzing of his door bell interrupted his question for a date.  
"You should go and open the door; I'll clean the rest up." The Warlock said and started to cast a spell already. Alec nodded and followed the order he got.  
The others had need less time than they both had expected. When Alec opened the door, his sister just smiled, while Jace and Clary were too much distracted with their own talk.  
They all greeted Magnus and nobody even asked why he could summon Valak again and would again try to get Clary’s memories back. Magnus declared Clary her part and it didn't take long until they were prepared for the summoning.

 

They lined up like the last time and Magnus started the summoning. Calling for Valak in Latin until he was among them again. Then the Warlock listened what the demon wanted.

"What a surprise. Valak commands us to give him a memory of the most important person in our life right now." Magnus declared.  
Izzy gave up another memory of Alec, while Clary gave up one of Simon this time. Then it was Alec's turn.  Alec let his eyes lash down. He didn't want to see the looks from them all when another picture of Jace would appear. He thought of Magnus and his deal, maybe he should have declare it all to Jace.  When he felt a memory slipping, he heard Magnus voice a moment later.  
"Interesting." The Warlock let out in complete surprise and his hands started to slip. Starring at the picture of him meeting Alec for the first time, his heart started to beat faster. He normally was very well in control of everything despite his mask he show them all. But now he was totally flattered. His head got lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice that one of his feet slipped over the edge of the pentagram until he got pushed back against the next wall by Valak and broke the circle with it.  
Alec and Izzy, who were next to Magnus, stumbled back. Jace and Clary headed back themself. It only took Jace and Izzy a second to get out their weapons and kill the demon again with them.  
Alec looked confused to Magnus who were still dizzy. Walking over to him he kneeled down.  
"What happened?"  
"I messed it up." Magnus mumbled and when he saw the blurry version of Alec with a tiny smile because of his joke he smiled back.  
"Send them all home, will you? I can't summon Valak again. I'm sorry." holding his head he stumbled to his feet. Alec was unsure if he should help him, so he didn't. At least not under the eyes of his sisters or the Redhead.  
"I tell them. It's okay." he said seemingly trying to cheer him up.  
Magnus only nodded. So many things ran through his head right now. But two things were clear. He wouldn't risk another memory of him slipping from Alec's mind and he had to overcome his own fear to start it right. Sometimes there was more and he could feel already that his heart started to open up. Alec would be more than a flirt, if he wanted to, and Magnus was ready to fight and risk his heart for him.


End file.
